A Flower Named You
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Ino wasn't sure what to make of it all... Sure, she did have a friend named Hyuuga Hinata as a child; however, that didn't explain why a very MALE Hinata showed up at her school seven years later who just so happened to have every intention of marrying her! MALE!Hinata/Ino
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a THANKYOU!fic for **Acumichi** for taking the time to answer some questions I had and whatnot. THANK YOU! I hope you like the fic!

Please enjoi my first MALE!Hina/Ino!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—A Flower Named You/One—0

It was one of those warmer days in Konoha. The days where the sun was high enough to cause sweat to well up at one's brow, yet if they were to wait a moment later, a cool breeze would wash over them, cooling them down almost instantly.

Children would avoid places without water, however, preferring to flock to public pools or frolic in the lawn sprinklers at their houses. It was for that very reason that the young Yamanaka Ino found herself pausing mid-step on her trek back from the store.

She was sent out to buy a watermelon, a reward for a few of the teenaged workers who helped out at her family's flower shop. Ino was happy to help her parents out in any way that she could, so she had taken a shortcut to get back to the shop faster. Cutting through the neighborhood park would save her about five minutes, so she had made full use of it, expecting it to be nearly empty with the heat; however, as she was passing by the jungle gym, she couldn't help but pause. There, sitting at the top of the large mass of wood and plastic, was a single hunched form of a child.

The blue eyed child blinked a couple of times, her eyes darting from one side of the playground to the other, finding no one else in sight_. No friends… No family…_ Before she knew what she was doing, the blonde had already placed the watermelon in the sand and was climbing the large contraption.

The hunched figure seemed to flinch at the sound of someone approaching, but it didn't deter the determined child.

Ino didn't stop until she was a couple of bars away from the figure. "Hey… Are you okay?"

The figure flinched once more, drawing into itself as if trying to hide. The only sounds that emerged from the person's hidden face were ragged breathing and a sniffle every now and then.

Ino's brow furrowed lightly. Whoever the figure was, they were obviously hurting, whether it was emotionally or physically, the blonde couldn't tell. The only thing that she was positive was that she wasn't leaving until the mysterious figure talked to her! Setting her face with determination, she braved another bar closer, leaving only one bar between her and the other child.

"My name's Ino. Yamanaka Ino." When the child sitting opposite of her made no move to respond or shy away, the young flower girl decided to hunker down and get comfortable. It seemed like she was going to be there for a while. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong, but I'd be happy to listen. I know that it would be weird telling your problems to a complete stranger, though, so I suppose that I can tell you a little more about myself. I'm nine years old. My family owns a flower shop…"

For hours they sat there with Ino supplying the entirety of the conversation, talking about anything and everything. After the first couple of hours, the figure's head finally lifted. _A very pretty girl._ The Yamanaka noted midsentence, though she didn't pause, feeling a strong rush of warmth flood her at her accomplishment. Large lavender eyes, though a bit flushed and swollen from crying, were still seen as beautiful; a cute button nose resembling that of Rudolph's was twitching lightly as it seemed that the crying caused it to become congested, and full pouty lips were set into a straight line as she watched her carefully from under her indigo fringe.

Ino basked in the growing warmth in the other girl's gaze, averting her gaze from the demure child. She didn't want her going back into her shell anytime soon, so she continued on.

It wasn't until the sun was starting to make its decline that the blonde stopped.

"It's getting late… I should probably get home before my parents call on a search party." Ino joked, starting to maneuver herself so that she could begin the climb down.

"A-Arigato, Ino-chan."

Ino nearly forgot to hold on to the rails as she caught sight of a glowing smile and a cute pair of dimples the quiet girl provided her. She didn't know how long she stared, but once she came to her senses, she flashed the indigo haired child a grin of her own. "No problem! Hey, if you don't mind, can you tell me your name?"

The girl blinked owlishly for a couple of seconds before flushing lightly, giving the blonde a small nod. "Hinata. H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. It was a p-pleasure meeting you I-Ino-chan. Maybe w-we'll meet again." With that, the indigo haired child slid through the bars and agilely leapt to the ground before breaking out into a run. She paused for a second by the slide, half turning and waving back at Ino, not waiting for a wave in return before she took off once more.

Ino smiled to herself and climbed down the rest of the way. She picked up the warm watermelon as soon as her feet got used to the sand, grimacing lightly at the temperature. It was no good. _Kaa-san won't be happy._ She thought briefly before shaking the thought away. _Iie. I did a good thing today, I'm sure that kaa-san will forgive me if I just explain what happened, I'm sure that she'll forgive me!_

With that in mind, the young Yamanaka skipped off in the direction of her house with thoughts of meeting up with the wallflower once again lingering in the back of her mind. _Hyuuga Hinata-chan… We will meet again, and hopefully we'll become friends. Good enough friends that you'll tell me why you were crying alone in the park._

0—One/End—0

A/N: JUST SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION, HINATA IS A GUY! I'm just referring to him as a "her" until Ino finds out the truth.

This is my first time writing Ino, so please let me know how I did!

Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I know that this chapter is going to seem rushed; however, **the main story is going to take place when they're in their teens**.

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—A Flower Named You/Two—0

Ino jogged up the steep hill with difficulty; while the heat in Konoha was pretty bad, the blatant humidity in the air just made it all the worse. The young girl paused once she managed to reach the top, fanning herself lightly as she slowed to a pleasant pace.

"Maa, it's so hot out here…" She groaned, ceasing her hand flapping in order to pull her shirt, dampened with sweat, away from her skin. She grimaced at the gross feeling of her shirt slowly being pried away from her sweat ridden flesh. Sometimes she just hated summer.

"I-Ino-chan?" A familiar hesitant voice started.

A grin quickly replaced the sour expression on the Yamanaka's lips. She didn't even have to look up to know who that voice belonged to. "Hinata-chan!" She exclaimed, her head shooting up fast so that she could catch a glimpse of her friend.

Sure enough, the indigo haired Hyuuga was making her way over towards the sweating blonde. Her smile was small, though radiant—and she was wearing that sweater...

Ino's hands shot to her hips; the growing expression of just how cross she was, on her face had the Hyuuga hesitating in her steps. Ino's frown only grew deeper when she realized that the lavender hued female's finger tips were gravitating towards one another, a nervous habit of hers that Ino was dying to get her to break. "Hinata-chan! What have I told you about wearing sweaters out in this weather? Do you know how easily you can get heat stroke?"

It had already been a couple of weeks since they've met, but Ino was sure that she already knew the shy girl like the back of her hand. Judging by the way Ino was talking to her at the moment, Hinata would stop walking altogether, think about answering, but end up doing nothing but averting her eyes and poking her fingers together.

Like clockwork, the Hyuuga paused mid-step. Her foot slowly descended towards the earth once more, and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before it just remained shut; the lavender hues carefully skated away from the blonde's prying gaze.

Shaking her head at her friend's demeanor, Ino dropped her arms back to their rightful places, and closed the remaining distance between them. She gently patted Hinata's head before moving into the girl's line of sight. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to take off the sweater, Hinata-chan. If anything it would help you!" She watched as Hinata flinched lightly at her words, and allowed a gentle smile to spawn on her face. "Just looking at you makes it feel like its ten degrees hotter out here, you know?" She joked lightly to soften her chiding.

The young Hyuuga tugged at the hem of her sweater, biting her lip lightly as she avoided her new friend's prodding eyes. "I-I'm used to w-wearing it during all s-seasons."

The young flower girl blinked a couple of times, taking in the way that the indigo haired child seemed to draw into herself the longer that she was questioned. "Aa." She finally relented. She didn't want to scare Hinata off, after all. Pushing away all of the questions nagging at her brain at that moment, she focused on the most important one, the one she knew that would receive an answer. "So then, Hinata-chan. What was the important thing that you had to tell me?"

"A-Ano… Let's go to the p-park first?"

Ino's lips twitched at how the Hyuuga managed to make the statement come out as if it were a question before allowing her a short nod. "Hai~!"

Not five minutes later, the pair scaled the jungle gym and took their usual spot on the centermost bars. The Hyuuga somehow managed to fold her legs under herself while the cheerful Yamanaka kept them loose and swinging. A soft breeze brushed past the two, and while the blonde grinned and leaned into it, the indigo haired companion shivered lightly.

"I-I'm moving a-away, Ino-chan."

Ino was in the midst of leaning back when Hinata just threw it out there, nearly smacking the back of her head when she fell; luckily for her, the Hyuuga was expecting something similar to this and managed to snag her wrists in the nick of time. With surprising strength, Ino was gently pulled back and righted.

Once the Yamanaka had straightened out, the girl's mouth flapped open and closed for a couple of moments, before questions simply started shooting out all at once. "What? Moving? Why?"

"O-Otou-sama s-said that I am t-to move to S-Sunagakure in order to b-become the heir t-that the noble H-Hyuuga clan deserves." Hinata's lower chin trembled with strain to keep from sobbing, her eyes becoming bright with unshed tears. "H-he says that only by m-moving away from the m-main branch will I b-become strong enough t-to hold the weight of t-the clan on my shoulders when it's t-time for me to t-take over."

_Sunagakure? That dessert in the middle of nowhere? Her father's sending her _there _in order to get strong? _Wide blue eyes roved over the child sitting opposite of her. "When?"

Hinata chewed at her lower lip once more, and muttered out an answer that the Yamanaka couldn't quite hear.

Ino leaned in, her brows furrowing lightly. "When did you say?"

"T-Tonight."

_Of course._ Ino frowned. _Just when we were making a break through with our friendship, Hinata-chan has to leave… Well I'm not letting her go without something to remember me by!_ The blonde hastily climbed down the jungle gym and landed softly on the ground, brushing off her hands briefly before glancing back up to meet the questioning glance sent her way.

"W-What are you..?"

"Just come with me, Hinata-chan! There's something that I want to give you before you go!"

0—Break—0

The cool weight of the hair ornament rested gently in her hands, and as she looked at her friend who was soon to leave, she knew that she was making the right choice.

Ino turned away from her jewelry box and to her friend, who was lingering near the threshold and looking around with mild curiosity. She smiled lightly at the shy Hyuuga and approached her slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable.

"Hinata-chan."

The pretty indigo haired girl quickly looked up, her face flushing as if she'd just been caught doing something bad. "H-Hai?"

Ino motioned for her to hold out her hand, and when the Hyuuga consented, she placed the lavish hair ornament in the awaiting girl's possession.

Wide lavender hues flickered over the flower adornment, before snapping back up to the blonde. "I-Ino-chan! I couldn't possibly…"

"Take it." She reached out with a grin, closing Hinata's hands around the steel tip, minding the end which presented a beautiful pink flower.

"What kind o-of flower is this, I-Ino-chan?"

The flower girl brushed a quick hand through her shoulder length hair. "Well, it's a Gladiolus." She threw her arm over the introvert's shoulder. "It's supposed to represent strength in character. With this lucky charm, Hinata-chan, I'm sure that your time in Suna won't be as difficult. With this, you WILL succeed and become the best Hyuuga leader of all time!" She knew that she was laying it on a bit thick, but if her friend was to brave the land of wind, she was going to need all of the encouragement she could get. She glanced at her friend's reaction out of the corner of her eyes, turning fully when she noticed that the Hyuuga's head was bent over, her fringe blocking out any view one could get of her eyes.

"Hina-chan..?"

"A-Arigato. Arigato, Ino-chan." Just then Hinata lifted her head, shocking the Yamanaka with a watery dimpled smile. "I will treasure this a-always, and once I h-have enough s-strength to stand on my own, I w-will return, and we can be t-together once again."

Ino waste a moment. Her arms were already fastening around Hinata, and pulling her towards herself. She didn't care that the sweater felt itchy against her already hot skin. She didn't care that Hinata's forehead had accidently bumped her cheek. She didn't even care when she felt the light struggling from the shy girl—that was, until she suddenly went limp and became deadweight.

Ino's legs buckled under the added weight, her eyes widening almost to the point where she feared that they would pop out. "Hinata-chan?!" She quickly lifted the girl's head, only to purse her lips in surprise, allowing a small giggle to escape her lips before they firmly clamped shut.

"Honestly Hinata-chan… Blushing and passing out for hugging a girl? Only you could do something so hopelessly cute." She grinned and tightened her hold around the girl, hugging her all the more. She didn't mind the Hyuuga's antics.

Especially when they delayed the inevitable.

0—Two/End—0

A/N: Next chapter's the timeskip!

Thanx for reading!


End file.
